Electronic document editing software may allow users to create and edit objects within electronic documents. The objects may be, for example, pictures, tables, charts, or shapes. The electronic document editing software may provide users with tools for editing and manipulating various properties of these objects. However, these tools are often complex, unorganized, and hard to find within the software.